poems
by morgan allayne
Summary: random... i think... they have been sitting in the back of the comp for a while. im working on the spelling & stuff but ... no guarantees... none about the rating either...


my stomach full  
my eyes red  
you r blood dripping from my chin  
the scent so sweet  
it makes me sick  
full of horror & regret  
the taste of you r last thoughts  
the call of you r blood  
the screams that rip from you r throat  
you are afraid of me  
u promised you would never b  
but i promised not to do this  
so i guess the blame is evenly split

blood streaming  
people screaming  
im dripping  
you r dying  
my stomach is filling  
you r heart is stopping  
the crowd is watching  
its sum trick  
it has to b  
everyone knows me  
my name  
my age  
my friends  
everyone knows  
but no one knows  
i kill with one look  
i dont drink from a brook  
the blood in a body  
still warm & bloody  
the murderers bed  
the monsters head  
the teeth  
the eyes  
all are showing  
all are mine

blood is like water  
refreshing & filling  
blood is like the sun  
warm & cancer giving  
blood is my lifeline  
in a literal sense  
blood is a wall  
i wish it were a fence  
it separates me  
it pulls me apart  
it pains me to kill  
a still beating heart

the spring in you r step  
the twinkle in you r eye  
the smile on you r face  
make me ask why  
you know the secret  
you know the pain  
you no you wont ever b human again  
you say it doesnt matter  
you say it never will  
i know the real you  
the pain will over fill

laughter & sunshine  
are all very good  
but so are the screams in my neighborhood  
it all disappears  
in a slight quiet manner  
& no one remembers the rest of the hour  
the blood they saw  
is just red paint  
the body they saw was part of sum elaborate prank  
the news just lies  
or else wed b dead  
turn that thing off  
before it goes thru you r head

wandering  
watching  
seeing it all  
the love  
the hate  
the things not seen  
i see it all  
i know it all  
the names  
the gods  
the reasons y  
im wandering , lost

but i know all

my skin is cold  
but i still feel  
i feel what i would  
what i really should  
i feel fright  
i feel love  
i feel the warmth of the sun  
i feel the nice crisp air  
i see the snow  
i no what i should feel  
i feel but i dont recognize  
i dont recognize the face in the mirror  
i dont recognize the faces i love  
i have forgotten  
i will remember  
i will remember the love i felt  
i will remember the hell i was in  
i will remember what i feel  
I will remember what ive known

in the darkness  
of the night  
its the one thing  
we do right  
find the blood  
find a life  
watch it run  
scream with fright  
in the darkness  
of the night

circles circles  
everywhere i see  
dancing in front of my eyes  
to a delightful melody  
black & blue they dance  
yellow & red they dance  
but when i try to see  
they block out my entire view

to the ringing of the bell  
i make my way to hell  
but before i leave  
i have to say fare well

you watch me scream  
you watch me cry  
but you never  
wipe my eyes dry  
but you never  
understand why  
im tired  
of my life  
im tired  
of fighting  
im going to die  
not today  
not tomorrow  
i dont care anymore  
im going to lay on the shore  
maybe find a gun  
maybe find a knife  
im going to finally let go  
im going to finally stop pretending  
im going to tell you everything  
my words will be in my blood  
my words will speak right to you r heart  
my words will go on long after im gone

im the reason

the reason kids hate the dark

the reason adults hate the unknown

the reason for the screams in the dark

the reason for the unknown deaths

the reason why life has to end

the reason why nothing changes

the reason for you

the excuses made

the things proven wrong

im the reasons for the bumps in the dark

my stomach full

my eyes red

you r blood so sweet

it makes me sick

full of horror & regret

the taste of you r thoughts

the call of you r blood

the screams that rip from you r throat

you are afraid of me

you promised you would never be

but I promised not to do this

so I guess the blame is evenly split

the screams of the night are because of me

my kind my mind

my forgetfulness

the blood that drips from my chin is because of you

you r heart

you r blush

you r love of me

the screams in my her are from you

you r fright

you r death

my love of you

the death you face is because of me

my lust

my love

my search for blood

you r heart stops beating

you stop bleeding

my stomach is filled

but my heart is emptied

falling

from the stars

falling

down the hole

I open my eyes

To my normal life

I open my eyes

To home

Landing so painfully

I open my eyes

To life

Ive fallen from the top

Ive fallen like a rock

I don't want to get up

I don't want to face the world

I just want to sit here & let everything go

I want to keep falling

Its really quite relaxing

Cradled in the arms of air

Drifting softly from here to there

I continue falling thru the air

How ironic it is

When I'm starting to cry

When I want to die

The happiest song

The brightest rhyme

The radio can play

Is on for the first time today

How ironic it is

When im having a wonderful day

When I want to go out to play

The rain is pouring down

It feels like the world will drown

When after months of being sunny

It rains for the first time this year

I want to feel

I want to cry

I need to feel

Or I will die

Close my eyes

Against the burning

Smile as I go

Away from my yearning

Laughing as I am eaten

By the sun's greed

For the first time since birth

I'm finally freed

Blood dripping to the floor

I look at you & scream

I cant take it anymore

The tears I've shed

The blood I've bled

Im never going back to before

& I cant take it anymore

Words im writing

Screaming out

Tears im crying

Never running out

Im screaming

I want to be free

Im crying

I want to be me

Im dying

Im finally free

Im finally free

Im finally me

I can finally be

I can finally scream

I can finally cry

I can finally die

Smiling surface

Like glitter glued on

Rotten inside

Like a tooth gone bad

The storm is contained

Gathering force

The longer its kept

The more it gets worse

The surface unharmed

The storm deep inside

I don't want to be here

When its finally time

Quiet silent noise

Loud deafening silence

A sad smile

Some happy tears

All make sense

In a strange kind of way

Noise with no meaning

Silence screaming what should be there

A smile that you can give only when you 're about to cry

Tears that overflow when you cant say how much you care

Making sense to me

But I am not everyone

I care not for the noise

I yearn to break the silence

I smile to fool you - while wanting you to know

Screams in the air  
life falling short  
love falling through the air  
disappearing from the sight of all  
the end of my life  
the end of my love  
the end of the world around me

there is a blanket over my head  
covering the rest of the world  
making me believe you  
until the blanket was removed  
u left me unprepared to face the world  
u left me unprepared to face my life  
u left me ... a lost little girl alone in the world

the ground has turned to water  
drowning in the air  
the rest of the world is fine  
I'm not standing any more  
u tool the ground beneath me  
u took the air from my lungs  
now you left me here to die  
u left me here to rot

I can't open my mouth without you putting words in  
I don't say anything & you take it the wrong way  
words mean nothing music is sound  
emptiness is whole the ground is the air  
upside down world upside down thoughts  
no one understands no one gives it a second thought

Damn the world  
the words that won't come out  
the twists of life  
the burn of hell  
the joy of death  
the poison of life  
the heat that won't leave  
the cold that won't come  
the courage that fades  
the love that leaves  
the death that stays forever

my breath stuck in my throat  
my life running from my veins  
my eyes feeling frozen  
my heart feeling broken  
my blood disappearing down the drain  
my life streaming out of the window  
my personality being buried  
my world crumbling all around me  
the life and the love and the world are all coming to an end

I'm singing a song that no one hears  
I'm laughing a laugh that no one likes  
I'm living a life that no one knows about  
I'm feeling a love that no one wants  
I'm crying tears that no one sees  
I'm following a path that isn't there  
I'm falling through air that I have inhaled  
I'm a no one  
I'm an everybody  
I'm just on the outside of the door that won't open

no one knows I'm here  
no one knows I'm gone  
no one misses me  
no one hears my cries  
the world is empty for me  
the world is full of death  
lying is horrible  
the truth is worse  
the music is the words  
the songs are the meaning  
the end is the beginning  
the beginning is the end  
what was there is gone  
what was here is there  
the world makes no sense  
the words are empty  
love is an illusion  
hate is just the same  
the end is here  
the world is gone  
if you know what I mean then you to are gone

the pain of life drowns me  
the joy of death scares me  
the end of the world seems to happen every day

my words clog my throat  
my tears go unseen  
my screams are useless

the world is so far away  
light is just a dream  
dark is just a form of light

my pain is seen as joy  
my joy isn't seen  
love is just there  
death is too

no one knows me  
no one cares  
I m alone with my pain as a gag

love is a pain  
pain is just joy  
nothing is normal  
nothing is right  
the world is empty  
the world is bright

my chest is constricted  
my pain is barely contained  
seeing him there  
seeing him empty  
the world seems to end  
the end seems so near  
life isn't happy  
death isn't safe  
the world seems to hate me  
the sky seems to cry  
the joy of the sun stills my eyes

I form the screams in the night  
I make the love in the light  
I'm the cause of all the death  
I'm the lonely one in the sky  
I love the life of mine  
I love the life of you rs  
I'm the emptiness that everyone sees  
I'm the pain that everyone feels  
I'm the hate the lives in you r heart  
I'm the blankness in the sky at dark  
the love of life is mine  
the fear of death is mine  
the hate in the world is all I see  
the fear of me is all I hear  
the scent of death is in the air  
the love of all is disappeared

look at me & see my pain  
listen to me & here my thoughts out loud  
touch my skin & feel my pain  
try to understand and fall way down  
trapped in my life  
tied to my death  
cut from my love  
pain in my heart  
hate in my head  
you took him  
you killed him  
you ended my life when you ended his

I'm happy in a passive way  
just barely noticed but that's enough for me  
the pain is just barely showing  
just enough for me to see  
you are just barely here  
probably going after you r new girl  
the ground is just barely under my feet  
just enough for me to stand  
my life is just barely beginning  
just enough for me to wish it was over

the story ends  
real life begins  
the lullabies stop  
the nightmares begin  
the song is scary  
it is the real world  
no one is here  
they all left me here to die in my sleep  
my pain won't end  
or let me go  
my happiness is gone  
you took it when you left  
now you want me to b happy  
with what you left behind  
with what you lied about  
with the end just beginning  
& the beginning at its end

my pain wants to b freed  
my heart it wants to die  
my love has left  
my joy has run away  
the end feels near  
& the end sounds nice  
the pain will leave & the hurt will cease  
my life will end & you rs will continue  
I will b happy  
& so will you  
u don't no me  
u don't want me  
I will leave & you won't even know I was there

the song I sing is not for you  
the song I sing is just for me  
for all we used to b  
for all we used to feel  
the power we felt when we were together  
the joy we shared  
the pain I have  
the whispers you here are the words breaking free  
the beginning and end are all the same  
the words never change  
the voices are all the same  
my song isn't silent  
it's just no one hears  
the joy of the moment is covered in tears  
the song that I sing is for all the times  
the times we had  
the tears I cried  
all combine to make my words  
the tears on the page fill in the blanks  
the pain you gave is all that's left  
of us  
of you  
that's all my song  
that's all my words  
that's all I can say any more

everywhere I look  
I only see what you took  
u took my joy  
u gave me pain  
now you don't care  
now you don't want it  
now on one knows me  
now no one cares  
u killed me with that one final glare  
now I'm just a ghost  
following the patterns of my other life  
the life that you entered  
the life that you took  
u wanted me just so you could say  
I had her she wanted me  
I broke her apart  
that's all I hear from you  
that's all you ever say  
the end of my story  
is at the end of the day

you see my eyes  
u see my pain  
u no it was you r fault  
u know what the problem is  
you r the problem  
you 're the cause  
you 're the 1 that took my life  
you r the 1 that took my will  
you r the 1 that made the day turn to night  
you r the one that took the light

I lie to you because you lied to me  
u said I was special  
I say that I'm fine  
u said you were lonely  
I say that I'm not  
u lied through you r teeth  
u broke my heart  
now my lying is making you tear  
that's ok you won't get any pity here

I cared once  
& so did you  
but the times have changed  
& the story is new  
the words are different  
the friends the same  
y don't we try to go back again  
when we didn't know  
when we didn't care  
when the prince of gold was the prince of hell  
the gate was open  
the river was full  
the fun was just starting  
the beginning was all we knew  
the start was so happy  
the end just despaired  
we wanted to stay there  
we wanted to lose  
now we know the difference  
now we know the cost  
the life we had  
& the life we lost

there is a wall between us  
there is no in  
we are separated  
never to begin again  
the end is all we ever saw  
the joy was gone before we knew the start  
we are for ever separate  
for ever gone  
the world we live in forces us to move on  
the life I had is just the same  
the life I want is different as night & day  
the love I felt is gone away  
I know no more of what to say ...  
the end was here & gone away

no one knows me  
no one listens  
if they look at me they think I'm pretty  
if they hear me they think I'm smart  
but that's what they think  
they don't know my heart  
no one knows me  
no one cares  
the end is bitter  
the sweetness sparse  
the story goes sour  
the end not what you want  
life is a story no one wants a part of  
we are all characters  
the writer is god  
the end is invisible  
the start isn't there  
the sound of the music is just an illusion  
the joy of life is just what we want  
the end is all we will ever no  
... & we don't even know that  
the end is uncertain  
the start is just dumb  
the season is changing  
the story is ending .  
Where we will go no one know  
the end is calling us  
the beginning is long gone

My tears are streaming  
my heart is frozen

u killed my joy  
u kills my life

the end is started  
the story is ending

the love is gone  
the magic show over

I feel so tired  
I feel so lonely

I'm here with my heart  
it isn't unbroken  
it wore & torn  
its comfy & warm  
its nice & used  
u cant break it any smaller  
it won't grow any larger  
its stuck the way it is  
its fine for now  
but just stay away  
come any closer & ill fade away

I feel like I'm going the wrong way  
on a one way street  
no one wants to help me  
no one wants to see  
I'm having all the fun  
playing dancing with the cars  
o I'm just so crazy  
I just to cute to doubt  
I'm conceited to my core  
not like that's sum thing you helped me with  
u wanted me broken you made me stronger  
u have killed me yet  
the story still has to end  
life still has to change  
death is still coming to us all

the sky is dark  
the water is deep  
today is the day  
I will leave

perfection isn't real  
u want me to be prefect  
u want me to be pretty  
u want me to be smart  
u don't know what's goes for you  
u don't know what I want

I just want to lie in the sun  
I just want to be with my friends  
I just want to be myself  
I just don't want to fit in

Love is light  
love is gone  
light is forsaken  
love is forbidden  
the love is gone  
the light ran away  
now you no my every day

the joy of the moment is soured by you  
u aren't supposed to b here  
I thought I told you no  
I miss you forever  
with all of my heart  
but you can't stay here  
u no y  
the end of the story  
the end of my life  
u wanted to destroy me  
u wanted me gone  
u didn't succeed  
I know the truth  
u plans always fail  
the end always comes

the story is told  
the characters dead  
the monsters all vanquished  
the living all dead  
the love is buried  
the deed is done  
the need for a hero is dead like the son  
no one is here now  
no one will be  
the noise of the dead is all that haunts me

I lost the key to the outside  
now I can't leave here  
the places I want to go  
the dreams I want to have  
the fallings I want to feel  
its all you r fault  
u chased me in  
u closed the doors  
u set the pin in tight  
the only thing for me to do  
is not put up a fight  
u closed my heart  
u locked me up  
u & you r uncaring ways  
tore my heart to bits  
& threw them down the drain

My eyes wide open I jump after you  
I had no idea what else to do  
the ground came & sucked me up  
the floor started to rise  
the joy of the moment came from my death  
the death that you destroyed

u turned you r back to me  
but you 're the one that stabbed me in the back  
I'm no back stabber  
I'm just stuck with all of them  
my friends don't care  
my family doesn't notice  
you r the one that trips me up  
you r the one that broke you r promise  
the time that we shared  
the friends that we made  
they all look to you now  
u took my love & ground it up  
& spit it out again  
u took what I gave you ...  
& then you took more again  
u never gave anything back  
u never gave me a second thought  
u saw my pain  
& you laughed

the differences that I face is faced by everyone  
the end of the story is the end of the fall  
the joy of the moment  
the size of the drop  
all add up to the end & the fight we fought

u took my heart & made a mould  
u gave me 1 you faked  
the end result ...  
I'm gone to rot  
under the land that's under you r feet  
u walk on my grave  
& threw the street  
I'm just a little stepping stone  
I'm just another bump  
the joy I had  
the joy you faked  
u still have my heart  
I have the 1 of stone  
u froze me & took my very last breath

my tears run down my face  
mixing with the rain  
falling from the sky  
you r just another guy  
I lie to myself  
my body shaking with my tears  
the tears stain my paper as I write my last goodbye  
I'm going to fall  
I'm going to be free  
from the pain you gave me  
from this life of pain  
from this meaningless joy  
my story is going to end

goodbyes last forever  
the strength always gone  
our bodies decay  
our mind grow large  
the end of a life is the end of a story  
the end of a story is our goodbye  
the sadness is there  
the strength has deserted us  
like an army in war  
like a mother to child  
the last thing I think is my last goodbye

y r you leaving  
my life has grown still  
my heart has been frozen  
& my love has gone still  
the end has come for him  
the joy has left my soul  
the emptiness is all I have left  
of you & me

My heart is pounding in my chest  
my breath is quickly leaving my lungs  
the feelings I have  
r the kind I can't hide

the gum I chew I think of as you  
the floor I stomp on is you r face  
the wall I hit is you r lovely body  
the tears I cry wash away you r memory  
the screams I let loose clear my mind  
the way I forgive you reminds me I hate u

the darkness is coming for me  
the last thoughts of my life are coming soon  
the last moments are approaching fast  
the end of my life will b here at last

it follows me every were  
the heartache  
the pain  
the emptiness in my chest  
everything you gave me  
everything you changed about me  
everything you wanted you took  
everything you hated you changed  
that's y I hate you now  
that's y I hated you then  
u want the world to fall to you r feet  
that's y I'm not getting back together  
that's y we broke apart

my feelings are hidden now  
now that up showed me the problem  
the problem with showing them  
I told you the truth  
u used me buzz of it  
the journey is over  
the sun is going down  
the night is fast approaching  
the twilight is already gone

u twist my words to say what you want them to  
u take my silence to mean a yes  
the rest of the world is made of cardboard  
they can't hurt you  
u can destroy them with a look  
I'm not like that so I left  
I'm feeling better already  
with you all broken apart  
with you r words just too gooey to b the truth  
that's were I left you  
that's were you stay

as my tears poor down my face  
as my family prepares for my funeral  
as the words leave you r mouth  
u no you r wrong  
u no you made the mistake  
u no that you just put the nail in my coffin  
but you don't no  
u don't no my love to the fullest  
u don't no the songs I sing in my head  
u don't no y I love you so much  
u don't no me that well  
we were just floating around and around in the world  
we were a mistake ...  
as you just said

my questions will never b answered  
I will always miss you  
u died happy  
u died in you r sleep  
at least that's a good thing  
but I'm selfish  
I still want you here  
I wish you could tell me what I want to no  
life was good for you  
but it killed you  
that's the truth for us all

no is just a word  
the word I always use with you  
u don't understand it  
u use it on me when I ask for you to go away  
now I won't come back or let you in

my eyes are closing  
my life is fading  
u no you 're the reason  
u know that the whole thing is you r fault  
u no tour the cause  
u didn't know that I didn't tell any1  
u didn't no you were the only 1 that new  
& no you 're the 1 that has to tell them the hole story  
I'm sorry for you but that is all

U want me to b happy?  
since when  
all you 've ever said to me  
is that I'm not all that pretty  
u want me to still love you  
u don't love me back  
u don't want to love me  
u just want to have me  
u wont you cant  
that's all I'm going to say

my tears mean nothing to you  
my words don't stop you leaving  
my life is different now  
my family all loves you  
you r family hates my guts  
u don't really want me around do you  
ill just leave  
I'll just go away  
u wouldn't miss me  
u wouldn't care  
that's y I'm leaving  
that's y I'm gone

I feel like a rock  
surrounded by bees  
moving so slow  
with every1 running around  
the world moves by  
i stay here  
they force me forward  
they push me along  
im just at the edge  
im barely keeping up

the blood rushing to my head  
again and again  
the pounding in my ears  
booming me awake  
to tired to close my eyes  
to bored to sleep

u wanted me  
u told me that as you left  
u swore wen we first met  
that you would stay forever  
u lied  
u new it then  
u new you would leave  
u new you would hurt me  
the pain stopped  
just to start again  
i saw you  
after you left  
my tear stains still on ur jacket  
pick her up and kiss her  
like you never did me

i annoy you to no end  
u just hate my guts  
but wen asked if  
u want me to go away  
u say no  
and y ...  
b cuz you cant imagine life without me  
u think ive been here always  
thats how i want it  
thas how it will b

the people around me  
they dont no the real me  
the people around me  
don't care that they don't  
the people around me  
think im fine  
the people around me  
add to my demise

i feel it on my tounge  
the love bursting in my torso  
the taste grinding in  
the feel of it on my tounge  
the heat in my belly  
hot chocolate

im here  
& not just for you  
im in love  
with every1  
im mad  
this is all for you  
im po'd  
u lied to me  
im fine with every1  
except u

the wind blowing  
the grass growing  
the sky above  
all remind me of you  
of sitting in the grass with you  
looking at the sky  
the wind blowing my hair in ur face  
it makes me remember wat i miss  
wat we had  
wat you destroyed

love is gone  
fear is back  
fear of the world  
fear of the feelings  
fear of getting hurt  
fear of you  
fear of the unknown

poor little girl  
lost in herself  
the world pushing her away  
life making her move before shes ok  
no one seems to care  
u dont c the 1s standing there  
trying to cheer you up  
trying to make you smile  
trying to keep ur head above the water of life

my pain becomes anger  
the anger makes me punch sumthing  
i picture it with ur face  
but i soon start to cry  
u make me wanna die  
u take my pain & twist it around on me  
i was ready to kill  
i wanted to kill you  
but you made me remember  
u made me forget  
i remember my old joy  
i forget the reason for my anger  
until you leave me again

jump in the air  
spin all around  
let go of ur emotions  
in 1 swift motion

let go of me  
free my soul  
u tied me down  
u wont let me up  
theres no one to set me free  
jsut you standing over me

the sun is warm and bright, i can not see it  
the birds chirp softly, i can not hear them,  
the roses bloom, i canot smell them  
I am not dead, I am just reborn

my breathing fast  
hart on double time  
head pounding  
feet hurting  
running from little kids

im growing up  
& ur afraid  
u dont no wat to do with you now  
im leaving  
ur staying  
soon you will to  
for now good bye  
& no ill miss you to

my family says i love you  
my friends say well never forget you  
my heart says good by to you  
my mind cant rap my head around it

u wanna help me  
kill me  
die  
go away  
set up a gaurd  
let me go  
set me free  
im caged here

im suffering  
put me out of my misery

just b cuz ur here doesnt meen a thing  
my dad is here  
my sister is here  
my brother is here  
they were invited  
u were not  
get out of my life  
get out of my house  
leave my world  
leave my haunts  
my heart you have  
my love you dont

my circle  
sadness becomes anger wen bottled up  
anger becomes hate wen bottled up  
hate becomes pain wen bottled up  
pain becomes sadness wen bottled up  
each step lasts a different amount of time  
& we all go through each step all through life

... stopping you is like stopping the rain  
like stopping the end from approaching  
stopping the wind from blowing  
stopping people from dying  
no one can truely do it

wat i do  
did i mess with you  
did i hurt you on purpose  
did you break  
did you bruise  
did you cry  
did you die  
i didnt kill you  
i didnt hurt you  
i wasnt the only 1  
u hurt me  
u screamed at me  
u left me  
u misunderstood me  
its ur fault

laughing hurts  
crying sucks  
dying is horrible  
pain is a b*$#%

the way you laugh  
makes me cry  
the way you cry  
makes me laugh  
the way you hit  
makes me screem  
the way you screem  
makes me hit u

illusions can b true  
the things you believe may b an illusion  
the dreams you have that seem so fake  
they can b as true as the sun n the sky  
u can fight ur dreams or stand up & sing  
just take a deep breath & calm down  
we love you to ur core

screams rip out of my throat  
tears run down my cheeks  
pain swells in my chest  
words fall off my tounge  
i loved you & left me  
i hated you & you noticed me  
i cry & you ignore me  
ur all my pain & joy rapped into 1

wat i felt has changed  
u made them  
i loved you  
now i dont  
thas all i have to say

im me  
im wat im supposed to b  
i no im not the only one  
im no others have felt this way  
but it fels so unique  
it feels like im alone  
it feels like im surrounded by people that dont care

the pounding in my head  
the heartbeat in my chest  
the tears in my eyes  
all combine & remind  
im human

u cant control me  
u didnt no  
u thought that i was in ur control  
maybe i liked you  
maybe i wanted you to like me  
maybe i was trying to make you proud  
well im tired of it  
im just gonna b me  
im just gonna do wat i want to  
im just gonna have fun  
im just gonna leave you to urself  
im just gonna b by myself

im not a robot  
im me  
u cant type in ur little intrructions  
and expect me to follow them  
im not you  
u cant stop that  
i dont want to b you  
i just want to b wat i m  
ur not gonna stop me

my eyes heavy  
my heart in the gutter  
head head falling down  
u just want me to do wat you want me to  
how fair is that y do you do that to me  
i like the music i like  
i like the boys i like  
i just want to be how i want  
i just want you to leave me alone

cramped in my space  
i wanna get out of this place  
u no you hate me  
u dont no wat im gonna b  
im different then you  
its making you blue  
u no im not you  
u no im just me  
theres a difference in us  
theres space between us  
the difference is clear  
im getting out of here

pain made me heartless  
haveing you neer is poison  
loveng you is worse  
this place is horrible  
any where else is worse  
im in the best place for me  
it isnt very good at all

im helping you so i dont become like you  
i dont like you  
i dont wanna b like that  
im different  
im special  
im all together me  
u cant stop that  
u cant say no  
u cant say that im the bad 1  
u cant say ur perfect  
u cant say that the love you had was true  
thats y we are different  
my love is so true

im a nice little girl  
with siblings to spare  
with friends that dont act like it  
& problems all around  
my problems are serious  
my friends are not  
my fun is just starting  
& now its gotta stop

ur questions are so hard to answer  
u dont like anything i say  
so if i speak from the heart  
u hate that  
& if i rite it down before you hate that  
just make up ur mind about me  
i will live to break ur conceptions  
im more different then you think  
im wierd  
im crazy  
im obnoxious  
im care free  
im fun  
& ull never understand that

my words they come  
but not how i meen them  
thats y ur so mad  
a misunderstanding  
u wanted me to say sum thing  
i said it  
but it sounded rong  
the words i want to say  
pound on my head until i let them out  
but wen i do that they come out rogn  
ur making me like that  
ur taking my mind  
like dora & spongebob  
ur trying to brain wash the kids of today

u tied me here  
hoping i wouldnt learn  
i no of the outside  
i no of love  
i no that ur doing wat you think is right  
but stop  
im different then wen you 1st saw me  
im cjanged & im stuck  
u hold me here  
u clipped my wings  
i will fly off  
i will b free

u changed my life  
with ur pessimism  
i hate you now b cuz of that  
u hate life  
b cuz you will die  
i hate death  
b cuz i no wat its like to live  
that cant combine  
that cant connect  
we are to different for that

if ur immortal  
do you have life  
it hurts to think that those that want immortality  
might die b cuz they have no death  
it puts to rest all my dreams  
that immortality might b real

my heart feels so free  
u act ike ur carrying a mountian  
my love isnt heavy  
& you accepted the job anyway  
u could have said no  
but ur not like that

to people i c  
dont no me  
im different then the me in there minds  
we all have a picture in our minds  
of people we no  
mine doesnt match wat most people think

everything is falling apart  
my worlds colapsing  
my family doesnt understand  
the rain falls just for me  
it hides my tears  
the sun shines just to piss me off  
it does that often here  
all the fights  
all the arguements  
all make my sky fall in around me  
the things i new  
the truths i saw  
all mean nothint now  
everything means nothing now

im saving you from ur mistakes  
keeping you from the end  
the story is worth it  
just wait & c  
the truth is good  
the lies you tell urself are for you to no  
im keeping them from poisoning you  
im keeping you here

the blood of a passerby running down my mouth  
im crying b cuz there onliy crime was trying to help  
i was going to b a good vamp  
i was going to help ... not hurt  
look at me now  
my vitcems body drying out  
& i cant stop myself from feeding

the drip  
it calls me  
the taste  
it seduces me  
the scream  
it warns me  
the crime  
it sickens me  
the fact that it was i  
makes sense

y cant i stop me  
after all im in control  
if only i could always b in control  
the way i feel is like poison or drug incuced  
i cant fit in  
i cant blend in  
im different  
& im screaming it from the roof tops  
u cant change me  
u cant b the one controlling me  
... but plz help me b different from wat i m now

u wanted me to hurt  
but the truth is i dont care  
i was waiting for this  
i have wanted this  
im free from you now

u think i need saving  
ur teh one in the straight jacket  
im fine out here on the outside  
ur locked in & you cant get out  
im just the person i want to b

im the way i m  
u cant stop that  
there is nothing you can do  
just get a clue  
i dont love u

i just want to b alone  
i just want to have my space  
i just want to b able to sneeze without 50 people saying bless you  
i just want to feel the breeze on my face  
i just want to walk bare foot in the sand

i want to b the me that i m  
not the me that you have locked up in ur head  
im not like that  
im a person  
im an individual  
im just fine the way i m

im the only person that can control me  
u only wish that you can  
there is only 1 thing that you can do  
just suck it up & b a man  
u no wat i can do  
there is only me

the colors  
the sounds  
its like ive just been born  
everything is new to me  
everything is the same as before  
im seeing with new eyes  
the faces im used to  
the people i love  
the light  
& the darkness in life  
its over welming to me  
it feels like iv been born anew

the problem with you is you think theres no problem  
i could b drowning to death  
& you would think that im just trying a new swim  
the jokes on you now  
im pretending to b perfect & you think thats every things fine  
wat you dont no is that im commiting suicide inside  
im killing my self  
im killing you  
u think that im ok  
... the problem is u

ur changing me  
just by being in the room  
im transforming  
right before ur eyes  
the path is forming for you & i

the world is watching  
the world doesnt care  
im here listening to everything you say  
u say the most horrible things about me  
im not that way  
im not that dumb  
im smart enough  
im strong enough

the world is burnign  
the sky is on fire  
the water of the sea is boiling  
the things i no are going to disappear

my throat constricting  
my body turning against me  
the air i breath isnt enough  
i cant get enough  
my chest is like sum 1s sitting on it  
my eyes feel like they are going to pop out  
is it just me or should i panic now

i wish i was like all those cutters  
showing my scars to the world  
my scars are hidden  
even from me  
alll i can do is feel them  
i cant heal them  
i cant stop the pain they cause me  
i can just try to deal & b afraid the rest of the time

the things ive faced cant b seen  
the love i felt has disappeared  
the life i had is nowhere neer  
but im still with you here

wat is my dream  
the person i want to b  
im so different to my thoughts  
i cant reconize my dreams  
r the things i think real  
r they just like that  
idk me any more  
idk the past

shiny things  
floating in the air  
shiny things  
try to catch my eye  
shiny thing  
... that rnt really there

the world is a fish bowl  
the sky is a plate  
the sun is a light bulb  
people are pets

nothing is here  
no air  
no light  
no dark  
no death  
floating  
swimming  
motion  
all are gone  
nothing is here

the life that is in me  
the things that i think  
the song in my head  
the love that i have  
they all must exist  
they all must b here  
i just dont no where here might b

ive lost me  
ive lost my life  
ive lost my soul  
ive lost everything  
nothing is the same  
nothing has changed  
i miss not noing

my heart  
my soul  
my life  
my love  
my friends  
my family  
my house  
my place  
u took them  
u are going to give them back now

trapped in this world of anothers making  
the place i thought i new  
the life i lived  
was all pretend  
the world i new has broken down  
the things i took for granted now make sense  
the world has fallen & ive fallen from the fence  
i didnt care  
i didnt no  
i didnt have a chance to go  
the life i new the world i lived in  
all is fake  
all isnt real

alone is a sad word  
one that no one really noes  
the things they think about it  
make it feel so old  
lonely & afraid  
in the middle of the night  
the word visits me  
the world leaves my mind  
the word itself is harmless  
but me give it its own meening  
thats y i dont ever read  
the dictonary

teh dreams i had  
they cause me pain  
they all had you in them  
but thats not how life is now  
we are different then i had imagined  
we are changed & we are free  
of expectations  
of each other  
of teh world & of our parents  
but that doesnt meen that we are fine  
trouble starts behind the line  
the line we drew wen we first met  
the thing that has kept us together  
yet all i no is that weve both changed  
so wat is left of my reality

killing myself feels fun  
hanging in the sun with it burning me up  
the air in my lungs burn but it still feels good  
the darkness in my soul is shrieking  
scared for its life  
it should b  
i dont want to b bad  
i just want to b me  
i just want to sit in the sun  
as it burns me

my skin is frozen  
the life within me  
is dead  
the soul i had is missing  
the love i felt has run away  
u have taken every thing away  
the heat of my heart  
the life i had with you is over  
so my life is over  
i want to b with you  
i want to love you with my whole heart  
u just wont let me  
the things i feel  
u make disappear  
thats teh truth of every thing i no  
the life i had is changed  
the love i felt is gone  
the flame in my heart has been put out  
now i no that i dont have to b with you  
now i no that you will always leave me  
the life i had has changed & now i m giving you the bill  
u wont help me so y should i help you ?  
that is all i have to say to you but ...  
i still feel you in my chest  
i still feel you come around  
i still have you in my mind  
but thats about to change ...  
im gone from this world now & thats the way that you wantedi tso ...  
o well

my laughter is gone  
my skin is pale  
the blood in you calls me  
the taste of it is so sweet  
the salt & teh iron  
the rust & the skin  
the things you liked about me  
u killed  
im not me anymore  
im changed  
u changed me  
u promised not to  
now my blood runs down ur chin  
my heart is going to stop beating  
all b cuz you decided  
vampires are the only way to go

the world all around me  
the sky up above  
all seem to b making fun of us

the dust in the air  
the screams that we share  
the blood on our tonges  
the light from above  
all are coming  
all are disappearing  
the sky of the morning has come to get us

the dark surrounding me  
the fright pushing me on  
i no i cant get away  
i just no that i have to try

the story is ending  
the life i had is still going on  
the lies i live  
the love i had  
all are coming out  
all are in the air  
all are seen  
all i no is disappearing  
all i no is that nothing makes sense  
all i no is that you no me better then me

ur paridise & mine are different  
we all want different things  
the joy of the season is lost on sum beings  
paridise & love  
all have different meanings  
but 1 thing i no  
we all want a piece

my stomache full  
my eyes red  
you r blood dripping from my chin  
the scent so sweet  
it makes me sick  
full of horror & regret  
the taste of you r last thoughts  
the call of you r blood  
the screams that rip from ur throat  
you are afraid of me  
u promised you would never b  
but i promised not to do this  
so i guess the blame is evenly split

the screams of teh night are b cuz of me  
my kind  
my mind  
my forgetfullness  
the blood that drips from my chin is b cuz of you  
you r heart  
ur blush  
ur love of me  
the screams inmy heart are from you  
ur fright  
ur death  
ur captivating smile  
the death you face is b cuz of me  
my lust  
my love  
my search for blood  
ur heart stops beating  
u stop bleeding  
my stomache is filled  
but my heart is emptied

blood streaming  
people screeming  
im dripping  
ur dieing  
my stomache is filling  
ur heart is stopping  
the crowd is watching  
its sum trick  
it has to b  
every1 nos me  
my name  
my age  
my friends  
every1 nos  
but no one nos  
i kill with one look  
i dont drink from a brook  
the blood in a body  
still warm & bloody  
the murderers bed  
the monsters head  
the teeth  
the eyes  
all are showing  
all are mine

blood is like water  
refreshing & filling  
blood is like the sun  
warm & cancer giving  
blood is my lifeline  
in a literal sense  
blood is a wall  
i wish it were a fence  
it separates me  
it pulls me apart  
it pains me to kill  
a still beating heart

the spring in ur step  
the twinkle in ur eye  
the smile on ur face  
make me ask y  
u no the secret  
u no the pain  
u no you wont ever b human again  
u say it doesnt matter  
u say it never will  
i no the real you  
the pain will over fill

laughter & sunshine  
r all very good  
but so are the screams in my nieghboor hood  
it all disappears  
in a slight quiet manner  
& no 1 remembers the rest of the hour  
the blood they saw  
is just red paint  
the body they saw was part of sum elabrate prank  
the news just lies  
or else wed b ded  
turn that thing off  
before it goes thro ur head

wandering  
watching  
seeing it all  
the love  
the hate  
the things not seen  
i c it all  
i no it all  
the names  
the gods  
the reasons y  
im wandering , lost  
but i no all

my skin is cold  
but i still feel  
i feel wat i wood  
wat i reely shood  
i feel fright  
i feel love  
i feel the warmth of the sun  
i feel th enice crisp air  
i see the snow  
i no wat i should feel  
i feel but i dont reconize  
i dont reconize the face in the mirror  
i dont reconize the faces i love  
i have forgotten  
i will remember  
i will remember the love i felt  
i will remember the hell i was in  
i will remember wat i feel  
iwill remember wat ive non

the people that think they no me  
why cant they no me  
the thoughts i think  
rnt like they think i do  
i look so preppy  
i act so preppy  
but i think emo thoughts  
with blood dripping from my body  
it confuses them  
it stops them from talking to me  
it keeps them from my reach  
should they b afraid  
should they run  
i dont think so  
but they clearly do

im eating  
my food slipping down my throat  
feeling each move it makes  
the twists & turns  
the places it burns  
i loose track of it around my still heart  
i try once again to here the sound  
it once controlled my life  
i was once its prisoner  
now i cant remember the sound  
i can just feel my food going down  
getting compressed  
smaller & smaller  
i need all the nutrition i can get  
blood only does so much for me  
it stops the thirst  
but not the pain like chocolate does

u were happy about the end  
u did it urself  
i wouldnt have but...  
u just new the right words to say  
the way you think  
it tells me y  
... you hate the world  
u wanted it to end  
but ...  
ur a coward  
u couldnt do it urself  
so you got me to do it  
now im killing myself  
now the end has come for you  
but it will never find me  
no matter wat i want

memories fleeting ... fleeing  
memories of you ... of me  
memories of happy times  
mad times  
sad times  
bad times  
running out of my head  
im trying to keep them in  
there all i have left  
but there they go  
running away  
fleeing the scene  
fighting to b the first to go

u took me  
u broke me  
u love my pain  
i hate you  
i need you  
i just want to c you go  
we dont work  
we dont match  
we just get hurt the more we try  
just let go  
just go away

i love to feel pain  
it tells me wat i feel is real  
the things that happen  
the people i meet  
the pain keeps it real  
instead of a illusion  
my mind loves to play  
it tricks me all the time  
it tells me what I c hasn't happened yet  
the car coming on  
the sirens in the air  
the pain I feel keeps it real

i cant go fast enough  
i cant move  
i cant b free  
ur killing me  
just a few seconds more  
quietly killing me  
ur love is suffacating me  
ur overbaring  
ur not the hole wide world  
let me go  
let me live

no one wants to here my thoughts  
no one wants me here  
no one likes me  
im the black sheep  
im the one everyone loves to hate  
im just like that ...  
thats just the way i m

my bodys rotting  
decomposing  
has been since the day i was born  
but that wont get me down  
i just live my life  
i just do my own thing  
if im gonna die  
im gonna die happy  
im gonna die with a smile on my face  
im gonna die with my life fulfilled

if i die i die  
if i live i live  
i wont b controled  
i wont b sad  
ill just b me  
ill just b happy  
ill just b wat i want to b  
u cant say anything bad about that

the black of sleep wrappes me up  
but its grip slipps  
i can c  
i can hear  
im afraid  
the light is coming  
the tunnle is burning  
flames & bangs  
& im still gripped by sleep  
im dying  
im going to b free  
but all freedom costs  
the light comes  
the alarm rings  
i will never remember how my dreams end  
just the heat & the flames  
& the screams from heaven  
& the world the isnt there anymore

the blood draining from ur body  
dripping down my chin  
soaking into the ground  
im watching the life draining from ur body  
i cant feel any sorrow for you  
all i no ... is its starting to snow  
covering up ur body  
hiding the scene  
the blood has frozen  
theres no more mud  
the animals are starting tocome  
they dont no the show has just begun  
u were just the appitizer  
just another body ...  
lost in these woods

im in pain  
thats wat tells me everything is real  
the blood that pores from my wounds  
the wounds that you gave me  
ur killing me  
u thirst for more  
my blood feeds you  
ur thirst keeps you alive  
it works both ways  
u dont want me to die  
u just want me in pain

piece by piece  
drop by drop  
the end will come  
my heart is broken  
but there is no more pain  
i do not feel  
i cant complain  
i would rather b rapped up like this  
in this unfeeling uncaring body  
then b out there with my heart still raw  
still feeling every drop you took  
i would rather that i have met you  
then that i go on without love in my life  
because anything is better then b ing alone  
at least now i no  
life isnt always so empty  
u just need to figure out how to fill it

id rather fall then stay with you  
the abyse calls with its open heart  
it swallows me  
with more compassion then you showed to me  
it has no mind  
it has no touch  
it keeps to itself & doesnt ask for much  
with ur eyes that search & hands that wander  
it makes me wonder  
if i was bleeding to death on the floor of ur car  
would you get ur mind off the way it stains  
if you cut my throat & i bled on you  
would you try to stop the crimson flood  
u wouldnt  
u cant  
u dont care  
u never will

my pain wont go away  
even with you gone  
i thought that if you werent there that things would b fine  
but i dont think thats gonna happen  
nothing will b the same  
uve changed my whole life  
& you dont no it  
i cant go back to wat i was  
so ill just look forward to wat i have  
i have everything i want  
i have wat i need  
i just miss ur smile  
i just miss you  
... can you come back now?

i dont no

i dont no much  
i dont no wat i should no  
i dont no if i should care

im just here  
im just passing by  
im just standing in the rain  
so people dont c me cry  
no 1 noes  
no 1 cares  
no 1 loves  
we just pretend to feel

but i wont do that any more  
im just gonna say wat i need  
im just gonna do wat i do  
im just gonna b free  
im just gonna leave

the sky isnt the limit  
thats just the name  
the world outside is just as far  
the world of space is just as big  
im gonna aim high  
im gonna go far  
im just counting the ways  
im just counting the cost

i dont no who i am  
i dont no wat i am  
i have no past  
i have no emotions

at least i didnt  
then i met you

u make me feel  
u make me listen  
u make me believe  
u give me hope

i dont want any fake memories  
i want you here with me  
u tell me wat i need to hear  
u tell me that you need me  
so im telling you this

i dont care about my past  
i dont care about the future  
i just no that ull b there  
like the waves that crash on the ocean

ur so far  
ur so close  
i no ur there  
i can feel ur breath  
but we cant b  
but you dont no me  
the air is holding me here  
the ground is swallowing me up  
im disappearing into the very reality i hate  
it keeps me together  
it tears me apart  
im just falling apart here

falling & ripping  
the earth keeps moving  
forcing us apart  
keeping us here  
falling & ripping  
fate keeps joking  
keeping us close  
forcing us to hide  
falling & ripping  
life will end  
the body is falling  
the future is ripping apart

color & swirls  
rainbows & curls  
blood & gore  
screams & horror  
life running by  
time streaming by  
leaving me behind

how can you look so pretty & b so sad  
how could the world hurt ur smile wen its backed by steel  
how can you live wen love is ur only meal  
how can you b so satisfied with the screams in the air  
how do you deal with the injustities of the wheel  
the world kicks you down  
the world doesnt care  
the love isnt real  
its all ur fault  
ur in control of the steer

u think ill come back  
u think i want to  
im just standing here  
ur the one taht left  
u let me fall  
u killed my hope  
i dont give a dam  
lets just split

my heart in ur eye  
u try to fly  
my fortress is strong  
it will not fall  
& is teh point  
if wen you win its gone

u just c a lil bit  
there is no big picture yet  
it isnt here  
it never was  
now ur sucked into the jaws  
of love that kills  
of hate that binds  
of the poison we seek  
of watever its called

my heart  
my mind  
they dont work any more  
ever since you shut that door  
u locked me out  
ur all shut in  
ur hurting us both  
but wats a lil pain  
neither will win  
since lifes just for a short lil while  
we will both die  
we will both just leave  
but wat will we leave  
wat is the point if you dont make a mark  
just smile on through  
just believe that its true  
we will both leave  
but my life was more worthwhile

passing through the world  
with my eyes sewn close  
every1 can c  
but no 1 will help me  
i stumble through the dark  
but now im stuck ....  
u cant always get back up

i miss my family  
i miss my life  
i want to b lil  
i want to b free  
i want to fly above the clouds  
i want to b just me  
but every1s gone  
& nothings the same  
the noise in the house  
the people i here  
all over the country  
or just next door  
is some one that feels  
just like this lil girl

i dont want to smile anymore  
i tired of trying  
i just want to cry  
if i keep it in anymore i no i will die

i try as hard as i can  
i try not to cry  
but sumtimes thats the only thing  
the only way to go  
i cant always run  
i cant always hide  
so i might as well cry  
so im not done with life

i cry wen i have to  
i smile wen i dont  
there is no way to stop me  
there is no way i wont  
thats the way i deal with the world outside  
face it with a smile  
& smile wide  
face life with a laugh  
cry with a friend  
it the only chance you get  
try to do this right  
try to do ur share  
i just hope that theres sumone  
that loves us up there

im drowning in the change  
u brought it all on me  
u made me so happy  
now im drowning in wat used to b  
life just isnt fair  
wen people like you think like that  
u took my heart & crushed it  
now i come running at the drop of ur hat  
i think that you will give me back  
wat it was you took  
but now i no you wont  
& i dont no were else to look

all i no is my love for you  
that sum people made me forget  
the things they told me  
the things that i now regret  
the thign i remember through it all  
thing thing i cant forget  
i will love you  
with my last dying breath

watching the rain hitting the ground  
the water washing away the sins  
they just pile up in the gutters  
like garbage does in otehr cities  
it takes wat we try to forget  
& gives us the way  
to let go of how we feel  
& let the tears just fall from the sky

love creates life  
the world is all formed from love  
the pain we go through  
it will always b there  
but we just gotta keep going & live  
so that the world will live on our love for each other

fate is real  
but so is life  
fate is that you will die  
life is the choices you make between the end  
the people you meet  
the live you live  
the things you find funny  
the cant b determined by fate

fate is just that life has to end  
life is all thats in between  
love & happiness  
hate & pain  
life is good & bad  
fate just says that life has to end

closer & closer  
im not running any more  
im not scared you can come  
life is leaving  
thats wat it does  
death is trying to catch up  
it will eat me up  
but im not afraid anymore

with one lil touch  
with the barest pressure  
the life ends  
the screams begin  
bang bang bang  
screams surround  
more shots  
the life of so many end  
just with one lil touch  
the bangs ring out again  
bang bang bang  
more lives gone  
just one crazy person  
ending the storys of so many people  
who gave you the right

dancing in the rain  
water mixing with my tears  
i no wat this will do to you  
the smile that you fake  
the tears that ur crying  
show wat the future holds

i try to walk  
i fall behind  
i try to talk  
no one hears  
i cry so loud  
no one sees my tears  
im just hanging on  
im about to fall  
just let me go  
just set me free

i cant say wat i want  
i cant do wat i want  
i cant think my thoughts through  
i just go on through  
i just keep staying behind  
i dont understand the world  
i just go along with it ....

they make the choice  
u are just there  
twisting ur words so no one will care  
meening keeps changing  
from person to person  
just try as hard as you can

all fate can say is that you die  
u control ur life  
life is wat you do  
life is wat you r  
life is the story that you rite  
life is the way you r

life must end  
life must start  
the world must turn  
the moon must phase  
but all in between is up to u

echo echo  
changing changing  
with each lil bit  
echo & change  
echo & change  
over & over  
again & again

my heart is beating  
thump thump thump  
my life is draining from my body  
glop glop glop  
the air is wizzing by with no one to hear it  
whoosh whoosh whoosh  
emptyness surrounds me  
the sky is falling down  
again & again the story plays out  
& again & again the same end

i cant party like those other people  
i cant laugh like those other people  
i cant b like those other people  
i cant c wat they c  
i cant get wat they get  
i dotn no wat i should do  
im so happy im with you  
no one really understands  
no one really trys to stand  
im trying to get up  
im trying to rise above  
im falling  
& everyones pulling me down

c the face in the mirror  
c the me i wish to b  
so calm & cool  
so good for you  
so the person i want to b  
c the face i have  
c the one i am  
so wild & free  
so good for me  
i wanna b both of me  
i wanna b the me i wanna b  
with out losing the me i am

the only other person i c is the other me  
the one i love  
the one i hate  
the one taht makes me appreciate the me i m  
the one in the mirror  
the one that everyone sees  
the one thats not really me  
just the person i like to pretend to b  
im a slob  
im a hog  
i dont like to share  
i hate to go day by day liek this  
but o well  
no one else will listen to the thoughts i like to think  
no one else will believe the things i say  
shes the only one i love  
the other me

i love you for you  
so you dont have to  
i love me for you  
so you dont have to  
im fine living just like this  
im fine with my world like this  
but but but  
i no thats not you  
i no that you have ur own things to do  
i no that you have you own feelings  
just trust me  
u are fine just the way you r  
u are fien with me right here  
i will always love you  
u rnt the only one in the world  
& i no i love u

pain makes us stronger  
love makes us whole  
sadness shows us wat were missing  
hate colors the world

im in the worlds embrace  
the hold that wont let go  
even if i try  
even if i die  
memories will b there  
songs will have been sung  
the world would have nown  
i was here  
i m gone

everybody dies  
we are all alone  
we barely touch anothers life  
& then they are gone  
sadness riegns over us all  
seeping into our bones  
the lives weve seen  
the hearts weve touched  
everythign weve seen

so far away  
so close to me  
close enough to touch  
but never together  
life just pulls us apart  
life isnt fair

ties together by our love  
torn apart by the rest of the world  
the hate us  
we love us  
we just want to b together  
y cant the just c  
y cant they just let us b  
... i just want to b you & me

life & death have no more meaning  
im just here  
im just stuck  
never changing  
never moving  
the mountain stuck on my chest  
compressing me  
killing me  
but i can never die

i dont no me any more  
the things i thought i knew  
the things i loved with all of my heart  
im changing  
im forgetting everything important  
i cant remember any more  
i cant forget the things  
i cant keep them in my mind  
im scaring myslef  
im poisoning everything i touch

i wish i new who i was  
i wish the world would stop spinning  
i wish life would make sense  
i wish things could b normal  
i wish i could take back wat i said  
i wish that i could b you nger  
i wish i could start over  
i wish

we came here for different reasons  
we stay to b the same  
we want to fit in  
we all have sumtihng in common  
we all no wats going on  
none of us are supposed to no  
so we just cum here to forget the world

smashing & mixing  
together & apart  
broken & whole  
all the world has lost its mind  
one lil thing & it all goes pop  
now swirls are dancing & stars are singing  
im just following along like the world is like it was

the forever rest is coming  
the foever rest is here  
ive wanted it for so long  
now i can sleep without any fear

the heavens will fall  
the heavens will burn  
the skys the limit for those with wings  
the skys the farthest they will reach

pounding  
smashing  
grinding  
only i can here the noise  
its inside my head  
its giving me pain  
the tears fall down  
an outlet to the pain

i dance in the rain  
i scream wen i wake up  
but im just being who i m  
im not pretending to b the nice lil prep  
im not pretending to b the goth girl  
im just doing wat i do  
& im not the wierd one  
im not the one who cares if people laugh  
im not the one who pretending

the blood falls like rain  
the sky is forever stained  
the wind holds our screams  
the sun burns our dreams  
the world doesnt no  
life has changed its mind  
now i want to die  
just leave behind the world  
just separate myself  
just b free from wats expected of me

time runs by without bing watched  
the tock of ur heart  
the tick of the clock  
again & again  
without bing heard  
time flutters by like a humming bird

we are together  
we are lost in the world outside  
we dont have a way to get id  
but we no we wont hide  
were just gonna put up with it  
let it b  
change wen we need to  
& encourage you & me  
we wont stay lost  
well get inside  
the doors wont close  
& leave us behind

my thoughts drive me mad  
wen they see you so sad  
so guilty & happy  
full of its all my fault thoughts  
i can taste the sorrow in my throat  
i can feel that you dont blame me  
i can see that you dont care  
but i still feel that way  
i cant stay away  
i cant stay with you  
im poison to the air you breath  
im poison to myself  
just sadness is left  
just the end to live thru

everything is so heavy  
i cant go on any more  
my eyes just want to close  
my heart just wont hit the ground  
the pain is overwhelming  
the life i have is ending  
the ending is just beginning

time tastes bitter  
& kills us all  
the sickness no one can cure  
we swim in the tides  
we live in the currents  
we go on & on forever  
& we end just as fast

im stuck in the maybes of the world  
the if onlys of a girl  
the screams of the dying  
the fear of the living  
im stuck in the ment to bes  
the supposed to bes  
the way i think it should b  
the story im in wont meet its end  
the things i no dont care

bitter & sweet  
all wrapped in a treat  
its burns ur tounge  
& fills ur tum tum  
its goes down ur throat  
& makes its own lil moat  
just one & ur done  
& ur vitim is gone  
the bark of the tree  
is so sweet to me  
as cinnomon clouds my head  
i go to bed  
& sleep with the morning sun

im standing all alone  
in the middle of the crowd  
people that dont no me looking down there nose  
they dont no  
they shouldnt judge  
they will anyway  
its the story of everyone  
not everyone will see wat you show  
not everyone will care  
not everyone will like you  
you shouldn't really care

nothing is everywere  
nothing is sumting  
nothing is the place we go wen we sleep  
nothing is were we put things we dont want to keep  
nothing is a thing we have  
nothing is a place we go  
nothing is everywere

life isnt like a circle  
life is a spiral  
growing smaller & smaller  
shrinking each day  
just pretend for me  
that ur happy  
just pretend for me  
that you dont no  
just pretend for me  
that life will go on  
just pretend  
that you will always love me  
just pretend  
that you body is ur soul  
just pretend  
that you will change  
just pretend  
that you will b  
forever with me

the tears i cry i never seen  
the things i seen are never there  
my heads on backwards  
my brain needs replacing  
life isnt fair  
death isnt near  
the end is farther then i thought  
the start isnt in my line of sight  
im stuck in the middle of the everyday  
im held in place& i dont no y  
im just going to hide away from you  
im just going to b free for a while  
im just going to b me  
im just going to drop my smile

im bright & happy & as hyper as can b  
but inside my chest sadness reigns over me  
it crushes all my dreams  
it makes me do things i shouldnt  
like starting a fight  
like ignorign my friends  
like being so different from the real me  
it crushes down on me  
this weight that i cant see  
its tearing me apart & ill never b  
as happy as i seem

im stuck with the past & the scars i have  
the pain that they came with  
& the memories they hold  
the scraped knees of a kid just learnign to walk  
& the knowledge that you didnt care  
the scars on my heart will never heal  
just like the scars you never saw  
the pain you caused me  
the tears you couldnt c  
u caused me to lose so much  
& ur back again just to say goodbye

the rain outside comes as a happy thing  
no one really notices it  
its washing away the sin put there  
its washing away the thoughts soaked in  
it comes down softer then my tears  
its just falling from the sky with nothing to do  
it washes away the meaning of my tears  
it says that nobody really cares  
but i cry harder then wen you were there  
staring at the sky asking god to let you die  
& now ur gone & the rain washes away the only proof i had left  
that you were by my side

the past i dont no  
the things i cant remember  
the way you say my name  
it says we have sumting special  
it says we had sumting nice  
but i dont no any more  
i cant remember ur face  
i dont no wats going on  
i just feel so alone

away from my lief  
far away from me  
lives the one that meens the most  
the story is one of love  
the end is one of death  
it always ends the same  
the stars keep there orbits  
the history that repeats will never end

my past is holding me back  
my past keeps me scared  
my past holds me were i m  
my past wont disappear  
my past makes the future clear  
my past tells me wat to do  
my past tells me wat i feel  
my past keeps me from you  
my past continues to b my every day

i try so hard to make you c  
i try so hard to help you on ur way  
but you wont listen to me  
u dont here a word i say  
i try to tell wat to do  
u say that you dont have to  
i try to keep you from the day  
u just say ur going to play  
stay away from the light  
u thrive in the night  
the darkness is in you  
but you dont listen  
u just want to leave  
u just want to feel  
u just dont really care

the emptiness kills us off  
one by one  
drip by drip  
we kill ourselves  
with just one lick  
it takes control  
& beats us dead  
while it takes control of our head

the angels in ur life go unnoticed  
the world is held in heavens arms but no one cares  
again and again  
we are saved from ourselfs  
again and again we kill ourselfs  
the world ends each & every day  
& we all kill it in our own way

the tears of angels fall from the sky  
the end of the world is stopped by one guy  
hes dead its said  
but the world doesnt care  
just as long as its still there

the darkness is shineing  
the light is fadeing  
softly leaving the world behind  
scare of our minds  
we drive it away  
wen we ask it to stay  
with the knifes we hold in our fists

the darkness is coming  
& taking ur soul  
the thoughts in ur head  
tell us more then you no  
the pain you feel isnt unique  
so put ur head done & just try to sleep  
life will go on  
love is still here  
hell is wat awaits you  
if you continue on here

uv gone away  
& i feel the pain  
uve always felt this way  
no ing the secret isnt the best  
no ing the reasons dont always make sense  
im all alone  
im done with this game  
im just wondering if you thought the same

my stomache full  
my eyes red  
you r blood dripping from my chin  
the scent so sweet  
it makes me sick  
full of horror & regret  
the taste of you r last thoughts  
the call of you r blood  
the screams that rip from ur throat  
you are afraid of me  
u promised you would never b  
but i promised not to do this  
so i guess the blame is evenly split

blood streaming  
people screeming  
im dripping  
ur dieing  
my stomache is filling  
ur heart is stopping  
the crowd is watching  
its sum trick  
it has to b  
every1 nos me  
my name  
my age  
my friends  
every1 nos  
but no one nos  
i kill with one look  
i dont drink from a brook  
the blood in a body  
still warm & bloody  
the murderers bed  
the monsters head  
the teeth  
the eyes  
all are showing  
all are mine

blood is like water  
refreshing & filling  
blood is like the sun  
warm & cancer giving  
blood is my lifeline  
in a literal sense  
blood is a wall  
i wish it were a fence  
it separates me  
it pulls me apart  
it pains me to kill  
a still beating heart

the spring in ur step  
the twinkle in ur eye  
the smile on ur face  
make me ask y  
u no the secret  
u no the pain  
u no you wont ever b human again  
u say it doesnt matter  
u say it never will  
i no the real you  
the pain will over fill

laughter & sunshine  
r all very good  
but so are the screams in my nieghboor hood  
it all disappears  
in a slight quiet manner  
& no 1 remembers the rest of the hour  
the blood they saw  
is just red paint  
the body they saw was part of sum elabrate prank  
the news just lies  
or else wed b ded  
turn that thing off  
before it goes thro ur head

wandering  
watching  
seeing it all  
the love  
the hate  
the things not seen  
i c it all  
i no it all  
the names  
the gods  
the reasons y  
im wandering , lost  
but i no all

my skin is cold  
but i still feel  
I feel wat i wood  
wat i reely shood  
I feel fright  
I feel love  
I feel the warmth of the sun  
I feel th enice crisp air  
I see the snow  
I no wat i should feel  
I feel but i dont reconize  
I dont reconize the face in the mirror  
I dont reconize the faces I love  
I have forgotten  
I will remember  
I will remember the love I felt  
I will remember the hell I was in  
I will remember wat i feel  
I will remember wat ive known


End file.
